Spectra the Bodyguard
by Zakemur
Summary: Because of high unemployment Spectra becomes Alice's bodyguard. AliceXShun AliceXKlaus SpectraXNobody


"I'm jobless! That is just grate! Vestal is overpopulated and there is high unemployment. I think it'll be better for me to move to Earth". Spectra thought and then teleported himself to Earth. He had to use Doctor Gehabich's portal to appear on Earth. The portal opened. But doctor Gehabich didn't notice that because he was talking to Alice. Spectra heard their voices and went to eaves drop. Dr. Gehabich was explained:

"You need a Body Guard, Alice. Your safety is really important to me".

"Grandfather I understand. But where in the world you'll find a suitable body guard? He is not going to just come in to the…" Alice was saying.

"Hello!" Spectra stopped hiding and greeted doctor Gebaich and Alice(interrupting her).

"…room" Alice continued quietly.

"Hello, Keith. You probably heard our talk. I see you are suitable for the job". The doctor said and ordered Alice to prepare dinner. Alice went to the kitchen. Spectra said smiling:

"You read my mind doctor. I came here to search for work and it looks like I found one". Spectra said and thought: "It is like taking candy from a baby, what danger could a nice girl like Alice get in?"

"So you can start right now. I earn 3000 dollars selling my inventions, you'll get 500. And you can stay here as long as you want".

"Agreed".

Alice made dumplings and brought them to the table. The dinner began. Alice asked:

"So Keith how is Vestal?"

"One word: High Unemployment". Spectra answered laconically.

"Wow. So you are my bodyguard, right?" Alice asked smiling.

"Yes indeed and a good one. Vestal technology at your service". Spectra said solemnly putting a dumpling in his mouth and secretly spiting it out.

After dinner Alice began to clean the mansion and Spectra began to watch TV. Nothing seemed to be dangerous. But suddenly Spectra heard someone singing and playing a guitar under the window of Alice's room. He called Alice. She came in a hurry. He asked:

"Do you hear that?"

"Yes, I think it is a serenade!" Alice exclaimed.

Spectra didn't know what a serenade is and it sounded like something dangerous to him because of Alice's panic. The vestal jumped out of the house and saw Shun singing. Spectra asked with suspicion:

"What are you doing?"

Shun stopped playing and asked ignoring Spectra's question:

"Spectra Phantom, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Stop "serenading". It is a dangerous act".

"No way! I need to show how much I care for Alice".

"You've change a lot since I left to Vestal. Now it is time for you to leave".

"Make me!"

Spectra didn't say anything and attacked Shun. After two minutes he came back to the mansion with a broken guitar and a hand full of black hair. Alice asked:

"What happened?"

"The "serenade" problem is solved". Spectra answered.

"And what about the hair?"

"It is grass..." Spectra said smiling. Then he quickly threw it away to the garbage can and began to whistle a song.

"Spectra, you know what is a serenade?" Alice asked angrily.

"What?"

"It is a love song…"

"WHAT?" Spectra roared. "That means that I just beat up Shun for nothing?"

"Shun? Oh my goodness! He serenaded for me?"

"Yes…But you panicked when you had heard the serenade…"

"I can't argue with that". She said and continued cleaning.

After an hour Alice went to her room. Spectra went to bed; to be exact he fell asleep on the sofa.

On the next day Spectra woke up and prepared breakfast for himself. Doctor Gehabich and Alice were still asleep. He made toast with red caviar. But he made it for two by mistake. So that is why he decided give it to Alice. But she was asleep. So Spectra sneaked in her room and put the breakfast on her bed. She wasn't disturbed and Spectra quietly left the room. When he went down stairs he saw Doctor Gehabich. The doctor smiled and said:

"You know why I needed I body guard?"

"Why?" Spectra wondered.

"Alice is going to US again to work in Runo's Café and continue her education there. Go with her!"

"Sure, sure…" Spectra agreed.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Doctor Gehabich opened the door and saw Klaus with a bunch of flowers with Alice's name written on it.

"Hello Doctor Gehabich. Is Alice near?" He asked.

"No, she is asleep, but her bodyguard is awake". The doctor answered.

Klaus saw Spectra coming towards him and yelled:

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm Alice's bodyguard". Spectra answered calmly. "I see those flowers are dangerous. Let me burn them for you".

"You idiot this is for Alice. I want to tell her how much she means to me, how I adore her and how…"

"Doctor Gehabich do you think Klaus is dangerous?" Spectra asked interrupting Klaus. He already prepared to fight.

"Not at all… I have thought that Alice has grown enough to have a boyfriend". Doctor Gehabich said smiling. Spectra realized that if Klaus became Alice's boyfriend he would lose his job. So that was why he had to act to fast.

"I'll go and tell the news to Alice". Spectra said.

"Now you approve our relations? That's good". Klaus said smiling. Spectra thought:

"We'll see if Alice approves it".

He quickly ran upstairs. Alice was just leaving her room. She said smiling:

"Spectra, thank you for the Breakfast in Bed, how thoughtful of you".

"You're welcome. But that is not my concern now. You know Klaus?" Spectra asked.

"Yes, what about him?" Alice said with wonder.

"He came with a bunch of flowers with your name on it and he wants to become your boyfriend. He has the approval of your grandfather".

"What?" Alice yelled and quickly went downstairs. Spectra mumbled:

"Aufwiedersehn!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
